Insomnia
by CrystalCity
Summary: It seems like insomnia is spreading throughout Dr. Martinez's house... And it seems like the kitchen's the place to go once you're affected. Lotsa Fax and Eggy. And maybe some others
1. The Last Cookie

**It is now 2:40 in the morning pretty much. Hooray! Yayyy! THREE CHEERS TO THE FREAKIN' WEEKEND. Yeah, I don't really like the song that much...**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. **

* * *

Max has no self-control when it came to cookies. But you already knew this.

So of course, the day Max comes back to her mother's house she attacks the sickening sweet smell of the fresh baked chocolate chip cookies.

And then goes on a hunt for them again in the middle of the night. She didn't plan to (maybe), but insomnia gets to everybody. _Everybody._

"What are you doing here," Max demanded. Fang leaned against the counter dressed in his black (surprise, surprise) pajamas.

He brushed his hands together and spoke, "Doing what you came to do here. Eating cookies."

Max went to walk over the Winnie the Pooh cookie jar. "And did you think to save any for me?"

"Nope."

Max stopped in her tracks. "What."

"I said—"

Max spun around and snapped, "I heard what you said. Now, why. Didn't. You."

Fang shrugged. "Because there was only one left, thanks to Miss Maximum Ride." He stared deliberately at her.

Max fumed. "Well you ate some too!"

He laughed. "Yeah and so did Iggy and Nudge and Gazzy and Angel. And Ella. You gonna blame them too?"

"Yes."

Fang rolled his eyes. "You're impossible."

"Actually," Max said frankly, "The correct term is: 'You're improbable.' If I was impossible than I wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Then I wish you were impossible!"

"You're impertinent."

"You're unfathomable."

"Ooh, big word, Fang. You sure you can handle it?"

"Are you questioning my abilities?"

"No, I just don't think you got what it takes."

Soon enough, they were face-to-face and Max could feel his heavy breathing on her face. If, somehow, a spontaneous gust of wind had blown against Fang's back and he moved a bit further with his lips puckered out, every amount of space between them would have vanished. And that's exactly what happened.

Max, astonished, took that split-second to try and think. Weren't they just fighting over a cookie?

But her raging teenage hormones had decided to take over her brain and kiss Fang back. And Max didn't mind one bit.

And during their super mega foxy hot make-out session with her hands in his hair and his on her waist, slowly inching into her shirt, God decided to punish them all.

"You know," a voice said from the hall, "I really should've brought my camera."

Max and Fang rapidly broke apart, to see the rest of the Flock standing in the hallway. Iggy stared with his arms crossed and a smirk playing on his lips. Nudge was little ways behind him, with her hands covering Gazzy's eyes, who's hands were covering Angel's. Who's hands were covering Celeste's.

Max stuttered, "W-We were just…sharing a cookie." She pointed at the cookie jar.

Iggy raised an eyebrow. "With your tongue?"

Angel whispered something to Gazzy and the two burst out laughing. Max's face was getting redder by the second.

"No! We were—mnph." Fang cut her off by putting his palm over her mouth.

"Why don't we all just go to bed and forget about this in the morning." He put on a stern voice. "Agreed?"

Reluctantly, they all went to bed, with Iggy complaining about not taking a picture for blackmail, and Max and Fang following behind.

And it seemed that no one has noticed the little red light of a video camera flashing in the potted plant in the corner of the kitchen.

* * *

**WHOA! And a wild rock appears!**

**So, what was that video camera? Huhh? That actually just came out of nowhere when I was writing this. I was emailing someone while I was writing and that materialized on my notebook and I decided to just work with it.**

**Also, I'm gonna make a chapter 2 Eggy OneShot probably by the next month, but if I don't post one by next week please yell at me through PM or a review. I need it. And maybe you'll figure out about the whole video camera thing.**

**During the whole super mega foxy hot make-out session I kinda pictured Fang singing Rock With You by Michael Jackson in his head. :/**

**A virtual hedgehog to whoever found the Big Bang Theory phrase! Be glad, it's my prized possession.**

**R&R make me happy! And when I'm happy I write a lot. **


	2. Bad

**Well than, I guess you don't have to yell at me. But still, if I don't update by next week yell at me and I'll receive it gladly. Seriously, I need to get my priorities straight. Write now, iFunny later.**

**If I owned Maximum Ride, I would've already ran over Dylan with my Bob the Builder: Scoop truck. **

**Scoop: "No prob, Bob!"**

* * *

Ella couldn't believe it. She didn't think that it would actually work the night they came back. But of course, she can't underestimate the power cookies have over Max.

She paused the video and took a screenshot.

"I didn't know you were the perverted type."

Ella almost screamed. Instead she turned to see Iggy standing behind the kitchen counter.

She put her hands on her hips. "Well how do you know what I'm doing is perverted?"

He smiled. "I heard the video camera whirring yesterday night."

She faltered. "Oh." Her brilliant didn't run so smoothly.

Iggy laughed. "No, it's okay. I respect you now. I just didn't know you were that despicable."

Ella raised an eyebrow. "You think I can't be despicable?"

He shrugged. "Well yeah. You always seemed like the good girl type."

"Good girls are just bad girls who don't get caught," she pointed out.

Iggy grinned. "So you really think you can be bad? I'd pay money to see that."

Ella frowned. "Wait here." She brushed past him, leaving tingles down her arms. "I'll be right back." Ella exited the kitchen, leaving a suspicious Iggy behind.

"Man," Iggy said to himself, "That girl just doesn't give up."

After a few minutes, she came back with Fang's laptop. While she booted it up, she turned to her computer and emailed the screenshot to Fang.

"What are you doing," Iggy asked.

"You see," Ella turned to Iggy apologetically. "Oops, sorry. Bad pun." She opened up a web browser on Fang's laptop. "Fang never remembers to log out." She went to Fang's email, opened up the unread email and downloaded the picture onto his desktop. She deleted the email she sent. Then, she went to Fang's blog and clicked the "Upload photo" button. She uploaded the screenshot photo and clicked "Create post." The image flashed onto the screen, and she deleted the photo off of Fang's desktop.

Ella beamed. "And _voila!_ So it turns out, a picture of Fang and Max kissing has been magically posted on Fang's blog, and no one knows why."

Iggy shook his head. "Damn. This is a time where I really wish I can see. Fang's face: Priceless."

"So." Ella smiled. "Do you still think I'm a good girl?"

Iggy smirked. "No. You're completely wicked. But you're not as good as me." He flexed his arms dramatically.

Ella snickered. "Oh really?" She scooted closer to Iggy "Well it seems like you're just all talk and no action."

Iggy scoffed. "Please. I _so_ do action!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Prove it."

So he did.

As _their_ super mega foxy hot make-out session commenced they seemed to forget about one little thing...

* * *

**This wasn't really my best...but I am totally in love with them! **

**Song in Iggy's head: Get it Shawty by Lloyd**

**No, kidding :D I couldn't really picture any song in either of their heads. **


End file.
